


Hot and Heavy

by KHart358



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart358/pseuds/KHart358
Summary: Blake and Yang have only been dating for a couple of months, and are still learning about each other. So when Blake tells Yang she's in heat and that she needs her, Yang is more than happy to indulge her lust.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time, and I'm not sure it's good. But I really love this show and this ship, so I wanted to write this. However, if you don't like this fanfic, I totally understand. I'm sure my writing is a bit rusty, but I hope some of you will enjoy it. And if this gets a decent enough response, I'll write the second chapter.

Blake was in Yang's lap, kissing her heavily and running her fingers through Yang's golden hair. What had started as soft, playful petting had quickly turned into a heated make out. Their lips met in fervent need, Yang running her hands up and down Blake’s sides as Blake leaned into her touch and the kiss. After a few moments of this, Yang pushed her back slightly, panting and needing a moment to catch her breath.

“Where’s the fire, baby? You kissed me suddenly like your life depended on it. Not that I’m complaining or anything, but it’s not like you. Are you okay,”

Yang asked breathlessly, looking into Blake’s eyes which were hooded and filled with a lust uncharacteristic for the Faunus girl.

“Yang… I need you. I need you right now. Just don’t ask too many questions, okay?”

Blake spoke in a slight pant, her face red and her ears flattened against her head as if she was embarrassed. Yang titled her head at her, confused, not knowing why she was so shy about it or how kissing could get her that turned on that quickly.

They hadn’t been dating for long; just a couple of months, so it was still a learning period for the couple on how to interact with each other and understand each other. Yang took a closer look at her; her face was fully flushed, her chest rose and fell a bit quicker as her breath was uneven, and she squirmed slightly as she sat in her lap. Her golden eyes, usually sharp and focused, were dazed and filled with a need at made Yang’s heart stop. It took Yang a second but then it hit her: Blake was in heat. For the first time in their relationship, she was like this and begging Yang to attend to her lust. And Yang, understanding the situation and feeling her own lust rising, was more than happy to do so.

Yang pulled her close, kissing and lightly nibbling along Blake’s neck and ear. Blake let out a very soft gasp, biting her lower lip. Yang, with a smirk that made her look like the cat that ate the canary, whispered huskily in her ear.

“So… you’re in heat then, baby? Is that it?”

Blake let out a light scoff, which caught in her throat as Yang lightly bit her earlobe.

“N-No. I just really need you right now. I told you not to ask questions. Just please don’t tease me.”

Yang’s smirk didn’t lessen. If anything, it got wider as she sensed her girlfriend’s need slowly increasing. She slid her hands under Blake’s shirt, lightly tracing her abs and ribs with her fingertips. Blake’s breath hitched at the contact and Yang marveled at just how sensitive she was. With a voice that was almost a purr, Yang spoke slightly louder and a bit firmer.

“I won’t do more unless you tell me the truth. Are you in heat? And if you are, tell me what you want.”

Blake frowned slightly but let out a small sigh. She needed Yang to do more and touch her more and based on the smirk on her lips and the determination in her royal purple eyes that she wouldn’t unless Blake answered. She grabbed Yang’s chin and brought her face close to hers, speaking with a slight growl.

“Yes, I am in heat. And right now, I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard. Is that clear enough for you?”

Yang blinked, surprised at how honest Blake was. But when the shock of her honesty wore off, she grinned and nodded enthusiastically. With nothing left to say, the two resumed their desperate kissing, breaking only to quickly strip themselves of their clothes. When both were stark naked, Yang pushed Blake onto her back and slowly crawled up her body. She was absolutely going to do what her girlfriend wanted and fuck her senseless. But not before she teased her into a wanting, pleading mess.

Yang placed heated kisses on her Blake’s neck and collarbone, her long fingers tracing down her abdomen until she was just above Blake’s crotch. All the while, Blake let out soft moans and gasps, not bothering to keep up her façade of control over her desires. Yang gently pushed Blake’s legs aside until they were spread open, her fingertips lightly brushing over her inner thighs and teasingly just over Blake’s pussy. As soon as Blake felt this sensation, her moans took on a higher pitch and she let out a soft yell.

“Fuck!”

Yang’s grin seemed permanently plastered to her face at this point, truly enjoying just how much her movements seemed to drive Blake wild. And before Blake could truly react, Yang’s fingers dragged along her slit to feel just how wet the Faunus was. To Yang’s utter delight, she found that her girlfriend was soaking wet. Her little gasps and moans drove Yang over the edge; she needed more. She kissed down Blake’s body, kissing between the valley of her breasts, down towards her lower abdomen, and finally kissing along her inner thighs. By this point Blake’s moans got louder and her breath especially uneven. Yang’s teasing was relentless. She kept brushing her fingertips over her body and tracing her abs, and she kept places hot kisses along her thighs until she got closer to her pussy. Then she would move away. It was torture. She grabbed Yang’s hair without realizing it and let out a pleading moan.

“Yang, please. Don’t tease me…”

Blake pleading made Yang shiver in desire, and she obliged her girlfriend’s demand. Gently, she used her middle and index finger to spread Blake’s pussy. She marveled at just how wet she was; how wanting she was. Blake’s legs trembled and she whimpered, waiting to feel what Yang was going to do next. After removing her fingers, Yang dragged her tongue up and down Blake’s slit with long, slow licks until she found Blake’s clit. Blake’s hips bucked at the sensation and a sharp gasp escaped her throat. Yang gently grasped Blake’s hip with her prosthetic hand as she continued, her tongue swirling on the small bundle of nerves. Her other hand found its way to her entrance, two of her fingers teasing her entrance. Blake writhed under Yang’s tongue and fingers; her mind nearly blank from pleasure. Then, as she was adjusting to the slow but persistent pace Yang had set, she felt those two fingers slide deep into her and curl into her upper wall. And Blake let out such a loud moan that Yang looked up at her in surprise. She’d never heard Blake be so loud during sex. It wasn’t as though they didn’t have sex before. They had. But it was never quite this intense or filled with pure need. And it was driving Blake crazy.

Yang pumped her fingers slow and deep into Blake, looking up at her girlfriend to gauge her reaction. Blake’s breathing was close to hyperventilating, her eyes screwed shut and her entire body taught with pleasure and tension. Yang could feel herself get wet just from seeing Blake like this. She stopped licking her clit for a moment, muttering softly.

“You are so beautiful…”

Blake heard her through her lustful haze, and it snapped her back to some semblance of normal thought, and she let out a slightly breathless huff.

“A-Am not…”

Rather than arguing with her, Yang responded by pressing her two fingers more into Blake’s upper wall and returning to her ministrations on her clit, causing the Faunus to moan loud and go back to her lust-dazed state. Yang wanted more; more of Blake’s beautiful moans, and more of her girlfriend being enthralled by her touch. She pumped harder and faster, enjoying the increasing volume and pitch of Blake’s moans as she did so. Though she knew she could even better. She knew she could make Blake scream her name and come even harder than she had before. Though she had to think for a moment what to do next.

Blake, in the meantime, was once again under Yang’s thrall. Any coherent thought she may have had in the previous moment was gone, replaced by a singular desire to come. She needed it. Desperately. And just as she felt the impending orgasm beginning to overcome her, Yang quickly removed her fingers and stopped flicking her tongue on her clit. The abrupt lack of pleasure and feeling made Blake groan in frustration, and she propped herself up on her elbows to glare at her girlfriend.

“Why did you stop? I was so fucking close.”

She would have said more, but any complaints she had died in her throat when she saw and heard what Yang was doing. Yang had quickly and quietly moved to the dresser near her bed, and with a smug smirk she buckled a purple strap-on on her waist and stared at Blake, a mischievous glint in her eyes along with a hungry fire.

“You were saying, kitten,”

Yang asked, practically purring as she made her way back over to Blake and pushed her back down on the bed. Blake shook her head rapidly, her eyes flickering back and forth between Yang’s face and the slightly bobbing six-inch purple silicon dildo between her legs. She felt a tight coil of need in her lower body, and the heat she was in only increased at the thought of Yang pushing that into her. Taking her. Filling her. It was almost too much, and Blake’s already cloudy thoughts grew even more opaque from the hormones rushing through her body. Yang took full advantage of the situation, now certain of what to do, and kissed Blake deeply. She wanted to make sure that the Faunus’ needs were met; and for her to scream her name as loud as she could.

She placed herself right between Blake’s legs, lightly putting the tip against her slit before rubbing her clit with it gently to tease her even more. Yang couldn’t help it. She loved teasing Blake so much, in part for her own amusement since she found Blake’s frustration cute. But she also liked the melodious moans that she would let out when she did; the way that the little whimpers she would make would either get louder or get caught in her throat when she fucked her harder. And her all time favorite? When Blake would look up at her, her amber eyes unfocused and full of a need that was almost primal and beg Yang to make her come. Yang mused over this in their kiss, before being brought back into the moment by Blake.

Blake broke the kiss, both women left breathless and taking deep breaths to regain composure. She grabbed Yang by the jaw, staring her dead in the eyes and spoke in a breathy growl.

“Stop teasing me, Yang. Fuck me. Now.”

Yang didn’t have to be told twice, nodding quickly and lining herself up with Blake’s entrance. Blake let out a soft gasp and wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, preparing herself for what came next. Slowly, starting with the tip, Yang slid herself into Blake as her girlfriend moaned out and cursed under her breath. She kept doing so until her hips were flush against Blake’s, staying still. She wanted more than anything to roughly fuck her girlfriend until she was nearly sobbing in pleasure. But the strap-on was not small; it would take a moment for her to adjust to the feeling. Yang waited for Blake to tell her to move, all the while peppering her forehead, cheeks, and lips with soft, loving kisses. She adored her, and adored being connected with her like this. And she wanted to show Blake every way she could how much she loved her.

Blake giggled softly as she did so, enjoying the gentle affection her girlfriend gave her, but her focus wasn’t just on Yang’s tenderness. She was still adjusting; to the feeling of Yang’s hips against her own, and especially the feeling of being full. It hurt a little but whatever pain she felt was outweighed by the pleasure. After a minute or two of Yang being gentle and loving, Blake’s lust reared it head again. She needed to come. And she needed to come soon. No more gentleness.

“Yang… Please move. I’m ready, just please move,”

She whined slightly, lightly dragging her nails down the curve of Yang’s spine before groping her ass. With a shudder from the sensation and a smirk curling up her lips again, Yang nodded curtly. If it was a rough fuck Blake wanted, it was a rough fucking Blake would get.

Carefully and teasingly, Yang ran her hands up and down Blake’s abdomen and over her breasts as she pulled the purple dildo out to the tip. And before Blake could complain again, she slammed it back into her at full force. From there Yang set a bruising pace, thrusting into her hard and slow at first to draw out as much pleasure as she could from the Faunus. Her efforts were not wasted; Blake’s jaw fell open, her mouth in a small “o” shape as with each thrust, she could feel the curvature of the strap-on hitting her in all the right places. But as good as it felt, Blake needed more. Not completely aware of what she was saying, Blake moaned wantonly in Yang’s ear to edge her on.

“Please baby… Fuck me faster.”

Yang did so with gusto, letting out her own moans as her thrusts got even faster. Not only was the sight of her girlfriend writhing in pleasure underneath her enough to drive her wild, the base of the purple dildo was pressing and rubbing against Yang’s clit with each pump. Yang had been turned on during this whole endeavor as well but wanted to focus on her girlfriend’s pleasure. Whether she got to come that night or not was not her immediate concern. She wanted to make Blake feel good. And anything else that happened after or in tandem with that was secondary. But little did she know that, despite being in a cloud of lust, Blake was intimately aware of Yang’s actions. And she watched her girlfriend’s face flush with pleasure and felt her body tremble slightly as she continued her rough onslaught.

Yang’s thrusts went from hard, fast, and long to slightly shorter, her back arching as her own orgasm was not too far away. Blake could tell as before Yang would come, her whole body would tense up and she would bite her lower lip. Seeing an opportunity to regain the upper hand, Blake pulled Yang down for a hot, wet kiss. She enjoyed Yang topping her and taking her hard. But she had to show her girlfriend that she wasn’t the only one in charge. Yang’s eyes, slightly shut previously, flew open in slight shock at Blake’s sudden kiss. But she didn’t mind; rather, she gave in and returned the kiss with an enthusiastic zeal. What really surprised her is when Blake, the strap-on still deep in her, flipped them so Yang was on her back. She broke the kiss, looking up at Blake with a little confusion. She was so focused on the motions of thrusting into her, she hadn’t realized Blake had seen an opportunity to do something she hadn’t that night: showing Yang she was also in control.

“Baby? What’re you doing?

“What does it look like, baby? I’m riding you.”

Blake spoke in a purr, grinning down at Yang whose eyes widened in a mixture of lust and amusement. She loved when Blake got like this, and there were certainly no complaints as two golden amber eyes looked at her with primal lust. Yang was about to speak again, wanting to tease her about her taking control, when Blake brought her hips down hard. With that motion, the strap-on pressed solidly against her already throbbing clit. And Yang threw her head back, letting out a loud groan that even surprised Blake. But she didn’t have time to really think about it. Blake’s hips kept moving, and any rational thought running through her mind was erased as her pleasure kept mounting.

Blake was a sight to behold; her hips rode the purple dildo fast and hard as it disappeared deep in her, her breasts heaving with each upward and downward motion. Yang could only stare at her in awe. Blake was unlike she’d ever seen her before; a being solely focused on pleasure and fulfilling her most primal of urges. And Blake’s increasingly desperate movements only made the strap-on rub her in such a way that she wasn’t sure she could hold out for much longer. It was too good. She was sure her girlfriend was going to kill her with pleasure. But she would be damned if she was going to come before Blake. If they came, they would come together or as close as they could to doing so. To that effect, Yang took action to regain some of her dominance.

Her hand shaking slightly, she reached up and found Blake’s clit with relative ease. With her thumb, she rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves just enough that it wasn’t too hard, but it would drive Blake over the edge. It worked all too well. Blake let out a loud gasp and a sharp “Fuck” as the myriad of feelings overtook her. Now wanting even more to come, Blake matched Yang by grinding her hips roughly against hers, the dildo continuing to hit every spot she liked and the base of it pressing just so on Yang’s clit. Both women let out loud groans, no more rational thought between the two of them. They were close. It would only take a few minutes more for both to reach a level of pleasure that would sate their needs, or hopefully would.

Yang sat up and kissed Blake hard, roughly running her hands through her jet-black locks and grabbing it rough. Her hips matched Blake’s in their grinding and in her hard thrusts, Blake moaning into the kiss as Yang did so. It was too much. She had one more trick up her sleeve that was sure to put Blake finally over the edge. As soon as they broke for air, Yang leaned in and bit and slowly licked along her collarbone. Blake let out a shuddering sigh, her collarbone being a weak spot. Yang muttered against Blake’s lips just loud enough for her to hear, her voice heavy with desire.

“Get on all fours, baby.”

Blake wasted no time, carefully getting off Yang’s lap and moving in front of her. As soon as she was on all fours, she felt slightly embarrassed. Her entire body was exposed to her, and she could feel Yang’s hungry gaze on her as she felt her move behind her. Blake wasn’t entirely sure what Yang was doing until she felt the weight of the mattress shift slightly behind her; and once again felt the tip of the strap-on probing at her pussy. She bit her lower lip to try and suppress the whine coming from deep within, but it didn’t matter. Soon Yang thrust it back in hard, so it was fully in her once again. The fullness returned to her, Blake stopped suppressing whatever sounds she made and just gave in. Besides, she could feel it. Her orgasm was coming like a freight train. And nothing could stop it.

Yang’s pace was just as rough as before; not stopping, as hard as she could without hurting Blake, and her grip with one hand on her hip enough to leave bruises the next day. She did this for her benefit too; the base of it hitting her clit so hard she felt like her knees were about to buckle. It was a stimulation overload: her clit being rubbed just right, the tightness of Blake’s pussy providing a bit of resistance, the sight of Blake’s hips hitting hers as she thrust her plastic cock deep into her, and the never ending barrage of moans and pleading that fell from her lips. Yang’s orgasm was close, and she knew that as much as she would love nothing more than to continue this, she was almost at her limit.

“Fuck Blake… I’m so close,”

It almost came out as a whimper, Yang voice quivering slightly.

Blake nodded, using what little ability she had to speak at that moment to respond in a drawn-out moan.

“Me too… I need it, baby. Make me come.”

Yang’s thrusts were almost never ending by that point, bottoming out with each pump and hitting each spot Blake liked. To seal the deal for them both and to put her over the edge, Yang used one hard to reach around and quickly rub Blake’s almost too sensitive clit. This addition did it; Blake had enough, and in a moment her orgasm washed over her body. She threw her head back slightly, her legs shaking and her voice at full volume as what was almost a scream erupted from her body.

“Fuck Yang! Oh fuck!”

This, and the friction from their movements, put Yang over as well. She grabbed Blake’s hips and kept thrusting, albeit at gradually slower pace, as they rode out their orgasms. The growl/moan that came out of her mouth was a noise that had never come from her before. It was almost animalistic. It surprised them both, but neither was completely there mentally in that moment to make any comments. As soon as the aftershocks of their orgasms had subsided, Yang let go of Blake’s hips and slowly pulled the strap-on out of her. Blake let out a soft whimper at the loss of fullness, sitting back on her heels as she tried to regain her composure. Yang, meanwhile, had already taken off the false cock and tossed it on the floor to deal with later. She fell back on the bed, panting hard and grinning dumbly.

“Holy hell. That was so hot, baby. I don’t think I’ve come so hard in my life.”

Blake chuckled, her mind mostly recovered, as she turned to face her girlfriend. Teasingly, she frowned slightly at her and remarked with an amused tone.

“I know I certainly didn’t. That was incredible. You were so rough. At some points I don’t either of us realized just how hard we were going.”

Yang flushed at this, reminded that their normal sex was significantly less brutal. She was worried now that despite how good it seemed, that she may have been too rough.

“I’m so sorry. Was I too rough? Did I hurt you? Are you okay? God Blake, I’m sorry if it was too much…”

Yang trailed off, looking away. Obviously, she was feeling a bit insecure or genuinely afraid she’d hurt the woman she loved. Blake felt her heart ache slightly; she hated seeing Yang like that. It hadn’t been too much. It was perfect; she wasn’t sure she would be able to walk right the next day. On one hand, she wanted to assure her girlfriend that she was okay and that it was wonderful. But on the other hand, she wanted to see Yang under her, begging her to come and to fuck her hard, the same way she had. She wanted to dominate the golden-haired beauty and assert her dominance. So rather than picking either or, she opted for both. With a voice as smooth as honey, she spoke to Yang as she slithered up Yang’s body.

“Baby, relax. You didn’t hurt me, and it wasn’t too rough. It felt incredible. You were incredible. So please relax, okay?”

Yang visibly relaxed, the tension in her body lessening and she met Blake’s eyes.

“Okay… If you’re sure.”

“I am… But who says we’re done here?”

That last statement took Yang back, and before she could process it Blake had pressed on top of her, her lips and tongue on her neck and the shell of her ear.

“B-Blake? What are you doing?”

When she saw her face, a different type of lust occupied her golden eyes. It was the desperation for release she’d noticed earlier. It was deep hunger that made her stare at Yang like she was the most delicious meal she’d ever seen. The realization of this made Yang’s breath hitch and her heart rate speed up even more. Blake topping her, taking her… Yang had already taken note of how wet she was after what they’d just done. But the mental image, soon to be reality, of Blake taking control made her even wetter.

“I’m going to pay you back. You don’t get to top all the time. And now it’s your turn to beg me to come and be my toy.”

Yang gulped, and once again her mind began to fog over when she felt her girlfriend’s trail down her body. The night wasn’t over yet; and soon it would be Yang’s turn to be at Blake’s mercy.


End file.
